The present invention relates to a flexible grounding element, in particular one which may be readily and simply inserted into the mother board of a computer so as to contact the base plate thereof to form a conductive passage between the mother board and the base plate, thereby preventing the problem of electro-magnetic interference.
It is known that various electrical appliances are composed of considerable amount of electronic elements. Under operation, the electronic elements will produce electromagnetic waves which radiate outward. If the electromagnetic waves are dispersed at random, other devices which also transmit signals by means of electromagnetic waves will be under interference in receiving. This is the so-called electro-magnetic interference. For example, televisions, radios and audio equipments will receive distorted signals if they are being influenced by the operation of other electrical appliances or the ignition of automobiles or motorcycles outdoors. Therefore, it is important to find a way in preventing electro-magnetic interference effectively in research.
Recently, computer has become an indispensable tool in our life. This is why tremendous efforts have been put on the designing of the computer to improve its operation. As far as the electro-magnetic interference induced by the computer is concerned, the problem becomes severe upon those computers that operate at very high speed and having high frequencies. Therefore, in most of the developed countries, the computers are tested under strict requirements such that the influence caused by electromagnetic waves is minimized.
To overcome the electro-magnetic interference in personal computer, it is known to overcome the problem by grounding the mother board of the computer. That is, a plurality of holes are provided on the mother board, and a plurality of fixation seats corresponding to the holes are disposed on the base plate of a computer. The mother board is then fixed to the base plate by means of screws to attain the purpose of grounding. However, such a method is complicated and uneconomical, and it is inconvenient to the dismounting and mounting of the mother board. Therefore, it is essential to design a grounding device which may be simply and readily mounted onto the mother board of a computer, and which may connect the mother board to the base plate to form a conductive passage, thereby diminishing the electromagnetic interference.